


Christmas Trees and Engagement Rings

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: The BatCat Fluff We Deserve [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Part five, SO MUCH FLUFF, the batcat fluff we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Part five of a collection of mine called “The Batcat Fluff We Deserve” this is set post the 1992 film Batman Returns where the next two terrible movies after that don’t exist and the basic premise being that Selina decided to go with Bruce in the sewers that night. This is how their lives turned out. Enjoy! Bruce and Selina get engaged weeeee.





	Christmas Trees and Engagement Rings

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are liking these please let me know! Reviews/comments are always appreciated If you have any prompt requests I’d love to consider them! I’ll be doing BatCat Week 2018 so be looking out for those as well!

He almost expected her to not meet him downstairs to watch the tree lighting ceremony. They had opted for a night in once again this year and hoped that this time it would be a show uninterrupted by villains rather than something that immediately made them both leap from the couch and suit up. Bruce had two steaming cups of hot cocoa, made with milk, waiting for Selina’s arrival. He noticed her affinity for her it almost immediately. She drank it early on New Year’s Eve, opting to save her champagne drinking for that night, she drank it on quiet mornings in the manor when he thought he’d be the first up only to find her spinning the concotion around in her mug absently while reading the paper. It always had to be made with real chocolate and milk. None of this packet and water crap she turned her nose up at. So that was exactly how he instructed Alfred to make it.

He finally heard steps behind him and she appeared in a cozy sweater (his) and a pair of dark jeans. Her curls were illuminated by the fire and she took her seat far on the opposite end of the couch. 

Bruce reached for her but she shifted away. The last week or so had been hard for them. A particularly scathing tabloid came out trying to dig up untrue parts of Selina’s past, basically calling her Shreck’s whore secretary who moved onto a different billionaire upon his demise and now she was Bruce’s live in “sex-cretary” as the tabloid called her. She had ran away for four days, until he found her tending to an old homeless woman and her cats.

After a lot of coaxing he got her to come home, the next day that same homeless woman was placed in Selina’s old apartment, rent free, and with new appliances and bedding, stocked with cat food as well as human food, all thanks to an “anonymous donor.” Now they were trying to return things back to normal. Which was going to prove difficult if Selina wouldn’t even let him touch her.

“I know we didn’t know each other very well the last time we did this but I can’t even hold my girlfriend by a romantic fire this time? A girlfriend whom I love with all of my heart and just want to spend time with?”

Selina tried not to smile at his kind words. She had been trying to snap herself out of the funk where she didn’t believe she was good enough for him. That she was as trashy as those tabloids said. But even if she had been (though she never had once been Shreck’s mistress) she wasn’t now. A year ago she was an unstable woman trying to find her new identity after having the scared introverted woman literally thrown out of her. She often put that mask back on. It felt good to wallow in self pity about how she doesn’t deserve Bruce and that she should walk away before she gets too invested. The problem was that she was already invested. Deeply so. She was so in love with this man. Hell, she was even wearing his sweater. “I… just don’t know anymore, Bruce. Those tabloids are brutal but I still get to a point where I just can’t walk away from all of this. Not after what we’ve sacrificed.”

“Don’t fight this, Selina. Run head on towards it. I’m not going leave you, I promise. I told you our lives wouldn’t be a fairytale but they would be good. And you ran towards that. Remember that girl. Remember how that choice made that girl feel. And be her again. I know she’s inside you. I know she’s the real you.”

Selina moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest, curling up on him quite like a cat. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They laid like this all the time. After a long day of work, after a long night of patrol, on days when Bruce missed his parents and had to hold the only person he could love that deeply, on days when Selina felt so insecure about her place in Bruce’s life that she just needed to hear how his heart beat for her. They sat there for a few minutes until the television finally started the telecast of the tree lighting. It looked different this year. Happier. Maybe because they were happier.

Laying like this made her notice the two cups of cocoa on the coffee table in front of them. “Is that… hot chocolate?” She lifted her head off his chest. “I didn’t know you liked it.”

“I like it alright but I know you love it. And I love you and I want us to drink this while we watch the tree lighting ceremony and get back to us.”

“I don’t LOVE hot chocolate. I simply enjoy it more than coffee. As long as it’s made right.”

“With milk and with real chocolate. I know. Alfred said he’s an expert by now because of how many cups he’s made you.” Bruce reached for the two cups and they shifted so they were sitting up side by side.

Selina took the cup and took a cautious sip. She smiled at the pleasing taste and then snuggled into Bruce’s side and began to watch the program.

“Is it bad that I’m waiting for something crazy to happen?” Selina asked and sat her cup on the table in front of her.

“No… I am too. This Christmas I think will be a much more peaceful Christmas for us.” Bruce felt the ring indenting in his closed fist and knew he would probably combust if he didn’t ask her soon.

Selina chuckled. “Well, at least I’m in good company.” She reached up to intertwine their fingers and Bruce quickly shifted the ring to sit outwards between two of his fingers.

He wiggled his fingers slightly until he could start maneuvering the ring onto her ring finger, which given how big the diamond actually was, proved to be slightly complicated.

Selina felt something metal slip around her ring finger. She looked over at their joined hands to see a pear-shaped diamond silver ring and looked up at Bruce with tears prickling in her eyes.

“Do you not like it?” He had said.

“Like it? Bruce, you love me enough to… enough to want to marry me?” She had shifted to straddle his lap so they could talk face to face.

“I love you enough that I want you to be my wife, absolutely. Will you marry me, Selina?”

Selina laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “Of course I will, you wonderful, wonderful man!” She kissed him hard. Bruce buried his hand in her hair and wrapped the other arm around her waist.

They pulled apart moments later. “I was worried for a second there.”

“And why might that be?” Selina played with their hair at the nape of his neck.

“Because this whole last year… sometimes doesn’t feel real, plus I never thought I’d be the type to get married. The press always labels me as such a bachelor and I thought I’d just be brooding and alone forever sitting in the Batcave but then this person… this wonderful, caring, gentle–sometimes, person walked into my life and it was never the same again.”

Selina smiled. “Well, if it makes you feel any better I never thought a year ago my life would look like this.”

“Even though a year ago we were laying here, slightly differently on the couch?”

“Mmm well… I was hoping to get in your bed at some point and that has happened so maybe I could picture it, a little bit.”

“That’s what I thought.” He smirked and moved them so they were laying much like they were last year, with her on top. He pulled her in for a kiss, knowing they’d completely ignore the Christmas program the rest of the night.


End file.
